


Rehabilitation

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Admitting it is the first step to solving it, Daisuke Cameo, Humour, I am NOT jealous of a plushie, I draw the line at this, I think I have a problem, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiggers Anonymus, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi has a problem. The Tale Of Taichi Yagami's Dark Period. <br/>Humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitation

I first began to realise that Taichi had a problem when we were fifteen years old. It was nothing huge, we were just watching television one Saturday morning when we came across Winnie the Pooh. And Taichi insisted we watched it. At the time, I didn't think much of it. I assumed it was for the nostalgia factor. After all, this was Taichi Yagami. He was just odd like that.  
It was several years later before I discovered the extent of his problem.  
We were nineteen, in college and sharing an apartment.  
Also, we'd been dating for almost three years.  
However, in the six months we'd been living together, I'd only been in Taichi's bedroom a handful of times at most. I never had much of a reason to be in there. We always slept in my room anyway.  
And quite frankly, I was somewhat afraid of his room. He never did understand the concept of cleaning.  
But whatever I was expecting the day I opened Taichi's wardrobe to see if he had any appropriate clothes for his upcoming job interview, it sure as hell wasn't being attacked by a rather large collection of Tigger teddies.  
And no, I am not joking.  
When I eventually got over the shock of the surprise bombardment, I counted the little orange fuckers.  
Thirty – seven. No shit.  
Thirty – seven Tigger teddies.  
He's lucky he was out at a lecture. Or I'd have dumped him there and then. [[ And he DIDN'T have any suitable clothes, for that matter ]]  
By the time he'd returned from his lecture, I'd calmed down enough to try and forget the whole thing.  
I never explained why his Tiggers were scattered all over his bedroom. He never asked either.  
The last straw came two months later. It was our third anniversary, and in all fairness, Tai had outdone himself.  
Dinner, roses, the whole deal.  
The night would have been perfect if only we had gone to my room instead.  
If only.  
As ashamed as I am to admit it, being the horny teenager I was, Tai's somewhat pitiful attempt at seduction probably would have worked [[ as usual ]] except for one small detail.  
I refuse to have sex in a bed with a Tigger duvet.  
I'm just finicky like that. So sue me.  
So we re – located to my bedroom.  
And the next day, I consulted my old friend Google. And found an organisation I didn't believe actually existed until after several hours of extensive research.  
Tiggers Anonymous.  
I kid you not. It's like Alcoholics Anonymous, just, y'know, for obsessive Tigger Fans.  
What the fuck, right?  
And you'll never guess the founders contact details.  
E-mail – soccerstarDM mail. yahoo. co. jp.  
Followed by a worryingly familiar phone number.  
But beggars can't be choosers, and I had no choice but to call Daisuke.  
Now, three years on, we've turned the corner.  
Tai admitted he had a problem and joined TA.  
Amazingly, Daisuke was actually quite helpful. Something to do with knowing the suffering and the strength of the addiction and other such bull.  
Taichi is now officially rehabilitated. He has a cert and everything.  
It's hanging in the living room of our new house. Against my will, obviously.  
I think the hardest moment for him was the ceremonial burning of the duvet set. [[ Jou got a bit carried away. It was practically a Wiccan Ritual. ]]  
But we got through it.  
And so ends the tale of Taichi's self – proclaimed 'Dark Period'.  
And he thinks I don't know about his Tigger Movie Two – Disc Special Edition DVD.  
Under the circumstances, I'm still going to count this as a win.  
Ishida Yamato – 1, Stupid little stripy orange competition – 0.


End file.
